NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title, so I'm just naming it after the challenge. I will try to do one everyday for 30 days but I make no promises. Full list in first chapter. 30 Shots of Sam and Danny expressing with love for one another and/or getting hot and heavy. Next up: Danny and Sam share a kiss early one morning.
1. Chapter 1

A challenge from Tumblr I decided to take on. I will try to upload one every night. I promise I will, but I AM going to do every prompt. It's not going to be a full sex scene for every chapter. In fact, most will be drabbles. For prompts 1,2, and 7, the stuff in the parenthesis was a requirement, but for 20, 28, and 30, I added my own thing to the parenthesis.

Let's get this out of the way: I do not own Danny Phantom.

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Cuddles (naked)

Kiss (naked)

First time

Masturbation

Blow job

Clothed getting off

Dressed/naked (half dressed)

Skype sex

Against the wall

Doggy style

Dom/sub

Fingering

Rimming

69

Sweet and passionate

In public place

On the floor

Morning lazy sex

Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

Your own kink (Wax Play)

Shower sex

On the desk

Trying new position

Shy

With toys

Boring sex

Rough, biting, scratch

Role playing (King of Ghost Zone Danny and Mistress Urban Jungle Sam)

With food

Whatever pleases you ( Sam takes advantage of Danny's duplication powers)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddles (Naked)

Rated T

When there relationship had just started, Sam and Danny had different opinions on things such as PDA and hand holding and cuddling. Danny came from a long line of huggers and affectionate family (His father especially, when Danny and Sam announced to his parents their relationship, Jack had hugged Sam and lifted her up right up off the ground). Sam was not a hugger. She also had a strict policy against holding hands and most forms of PDA. A quick kiss or hug in when they first saw each other or in between classes was fine, but not much else. She wouldn't even let Danny put his arm around her.

But people change and being in a relationship had changed Sam. She still wasn't much of a hugger (in fact, she was almost overwhelmed at a recent Fenton Family reunion where everyone insisted on thoroughly hugging Danny's girlfriend), but she now held hands with Danny or allowed him to put an arm around her when they were out. PDAs were never full on make out sessions, but their kisses lasted more than a split second, especially when Danny just came back from a particularly tough ghost fight.

It had now been three years in their relationship, but there was one thing that had surprised Danny that Sam really enjoyed. It was cuddling. So long as there were in private, Sam loved to cuddle with her boyfriend. Of course, in order to maintain her tough image, she threatened Danny that if were to ever tell anyone, Tucker especially, she would never cuddle him again. Danny had no interest in losing his cuddling privileges with Sam.

Sam snuggled further into Danny's arms. Both she and Danny were in their second semester of college and they had both just gotten through a grueling week of midterms. After not being able to be intimate or spend any significant amount of time with Danny, save for a bit of cuddling some nights, she practically jumped him the second he walked in the door of their apartment. A few hours and quite a few rounds of sex later, she and Danny lay on their bed, thoroughly exhausted.

Danny gently pushed Sam off him and positioned himself over her.

"Is it just me, or was the sex really, really good tonight?" He asked her. "Not that it isn't always good!" He added hastily. "But tonight was just…I don't know, something more."

"No, you're right." Sam said. "But I think it's because we haven't been intimate in over two weeks, we kind of went crazy when you came home."

"Mmm, yeah. Now I just want to lie here with you and bask in the afterglow." He told her, before burying his face between her breasts and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Basking in the afterglow?" She asked him. " Oh, don't give me that cliché crap!" she said playfully.

Danny said nothing. He simply grunted and cuddled his face into her breasts.

"You know, you're going to suffocate if you keep your face in my boobs." Sam said.

"What a way to go." Danny said, laughing.

Sam felt the vibrations from his laughter and began to giggle from the tickling sensation it caused.

She rolled over so she was now on top.

"My favorite thing about cuddling with you is that you make a great human bed." She told him. She leaned down and began nuzzling his neck. "I also love your neck."

Danny traced his fingers up and down her spine. "I'm just glad I get a cuddling session after sex, no matter how tired we both may be."

"Mmhmm." Murmured Sam. "Most people really like that they get to feel their partner's body heat when they cuddle, and I'm no exception, but I also like that I can cuddle your cold body when you're Phantom to cool down."

"I'm glad I'm not too cold for you, I feel like most girls would complain of getting frost bite!" Danny told her.

"Well, I'm not most girls, " Said Sam. "And I find it quite refreshing, that's my favorite part of cuddling you as Phantom is how refreshing it can be."

"My favorite part of cuddling you as Phantom is that it makes your nipples harden." Danny said with a wicked grin on his face.

Sam blushed and smacked Danny with a pillow. "Danny, don't be a pervert! I'll stop cuddling with you." She threatened. A smile on her face showed she was kidding.

"Oh please," Danny said, his tone entirely to cocky for her liking. "You couldn't even last more than a week without cuddling me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Sam. "But don't you go telling anyone."

"Or what?" Danny asked her, smirking. "You'll stop cuddling me? Yeah. Okay."

"Hush." She told him. "I'm ready for bed, goodnight."

Danny chuckled, knowing he had won that round, although Sam would never admit it. Her wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair.

"Goodnight, Sam."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So there is the first one. As you can see, not all of them will be rated M. Some may even be tame enough for a K+ rating. But there will be M-rated ones, don't worry.


	3. Kiss (Naked) :Morning Kiss

Kiss (Naked)

T

This will likely be connected to the one with the Skype sex

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny stirred in bed early one morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly reached over to his phone and turned off the alarm so as not to wake his wife. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Waking up early was not something he enjoyed. Well, at least not waking up as early and 3:00 in the morning to catch a flight to London. He had a business meeting there. He was going there to show some new weapons he and his parents had come up with to the branch of the GIW that existed there.

As it turned out, London had quite the ghost problem, with many natural portals to the Ghost Zone existing there. Their branch of the GIW was a lot more competent than the two agents Danny had to deal with as a teenager. They were able to get rid of problematic ghosts with out the public finding out. Of course, there were still ghosts that people saw, hauntings that existed and whatnot. The GIW in London were very interested in the new ghost weapon the Fentons had to offer and scheduled a business meeting with Danny to showcase the weapons and learn how to use them. Not only that, but there had been one ghost that had been them giving them quite a bit of trouble and they wanted Danny's help in getting rid of it.

Normally, Danny would bring along Sam. However, she would not be able to go this time. She was swamped with projects she had to complete for clients and the co-owner of her café was on a family vacation. There was no way Sam would have been able to go on a business trip with her husband that was going to be at least two weeks long.

Danny turned to his side and watched Sam as she slept. One of his favorite things to do was watch Sam while she slept. When they had first started sleeping together, it was something he would frequently do. However, Sam would always wake up, tell him to stop it (she found it creepy) and turn over and go back to sleep. But now, years later, she had grown comfortable with it and no longer woke when she felt his eyes on her.

Danny trailed his eyes down her body. Sam had hickeys from the previous nights activities. They were on her neck, on her shoulders and near her collarbone. Some were even lower. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to even kiss his wife for the next two weeks at the very least, Danny had made sure that he thoroughly loved her and got in as much as he could before allowing her to fall into an exhausted sleep. He leaned down and presses his lips to hers.

A few seconds later, he could feel her returning the pressure. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. Sam would never admit it, but Danny knew that his wife would miss him. Any period of not seeing her husband for more than five days was not something she enjoyed. Danny moved so he was over her. One of his hands moved down to her thigh to hitch her leg around his waist. He moved one of his legs between hers and gently grounded against her.

Sam threw her head back and moaned. He continued the action for a few more seconds before stopping.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so early." Sam said to him.

"So do I, but it was the only flight leaving for London that would arrive for when I need to." Danny told her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss you." She told him.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her again. He took her hands and intertwined his fingers to with hers. After a few seconds, their lips parted.

"I wish you were coming with me." He said to her. "Why can't you leave running to the café to your employees and tell your clients that you're going to be late with the projects?"

"That's hardly professional, Danny." She told him. "And I have to be there because Isabelle and I promised on another that one of us would always be in the café."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Danny grumbled. "I'm going to call you every morning before you head out for work and skype with you every night."

"I'll be waiting." Sam said.

She turned her head and looked at the alarm clock.

"You should get ready." Sam told him. "The Cab is going to be here at 3:45 and you still haven't showered." She yawned. "I'll probably be asleep again by the time you're ready."

"I won't wake you, you have to be up in a few hours anyway." He said to her. "One more kiss?" He requested.

Sam nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. One of Danny's arms ran up and down her thigh. He moved his other hand to her breast and squeezed, running his thumb over the nipple.

They parted once again. "Bye, Sam, I'm going to miss you so much." He told her.

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, now go, you've dawdled long enough." She told him.

Danny returned her smile and got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Even though they always missed each other terribly when one of them was away for several days without the other, it only made when they reunited all the sweeter. And that feeling of joy when they saw each other again after a few days was something they wouldn't trade for anything.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Okay. So it's technically been more than a day between this one and the previous one. But it's not too much more than a day, right?


End file.
